The Christmas Surprise
by J.A.5.M.1.N.3
Summary: A one-shot of Christmas with the team, Frank and Stella. What surprises do they have their sleeves? Will Tom get any funnier? Find out by reading on. Please review, it means a lot to me. And for the 25th of December... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


**The Christmas Surprise**

**Hello everyone! I thought I'd do a Christmas one-shot because I'm bored!  
>Sorry I meant to publish this 2 days ago but I forgot I was going to relatives' house so yeah…<br>This is set after the Last Stand in case you didn't know. Merry Christmas and a happy new year!  
>Just think as reviews as Christmas presents for me! :D<br>Jasmine xoxo**

"Well done everyone, another successful mission." Stella praised.

Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Keri had just finished another successful mission on KORPS. Even though the Mastermind was dead and the Crime Minister had been arrested, KORPS hasn't given up. In fact, Alexis Von Hades, the shadow master, had made himself head of KORPS instead of the Crime Minister.

Frank and Stella were down in base watching over the team on comms because they needed Tom to disable all KORPS technology at one of the KORPS bases. He could have done it online in the base eating biscuits if the base wasn't underground.

They had just arrested second-in-command Mark Steinburg, Dr. Steinburg's son. HE was attempting to blow up the tri-state which M.I.9 HQ was in and St. Hearts. These two facts were completely oblivious to him however. Like his father, Mark had used recycled components to build a computer underground.

The team had reached the base just in time as the countdown reached the 5 minute mark. That's why Frank and Stella needed Tom in the field, to stop the countdown and shut down the computer forever. And as you can tell, it was successful, but only with 2 seconds to spares.

They also arrested a few other KORPS agents such as the head of VIZION, top field agents of VIZION and a SKAPULA agent who was paid to kill the M.I High team.

_Flashback_

_Tom was rapidly typing on the keyboard while the others were fighting off the assassin and the top agents of VIZION. With only two minutes to go, Aneisha was getting worn out and her eyes were half shut. As she thought she blinked for one second, a VIZION agent punched her in the face and she fell over backwards crashing into the dirt wall. Her vision went black. __**(Get it, vision, VIZION? No? Oh ok…)**_

_Now Keri and Dan were fighting off the agents on their own, it became twice as hard. Dan became frustrated with the three agents he was fighting at once. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand contact with Keri's face, and then he lost it. He went on a full-on rage, yelling, punching and kicking everything he saw in sight. _

_He took a deep breath only to see all of the KORPS agents lying unconscious on the floor. He spotted Mark Steinburg trying to escape via the ladder but Dan kicked him in the knee joint and he stumbled on the floor._

_Aneisha's eyes slowly opened to find Dan helping Keri up from the ground and Mark Steinburg handcuffed along with all of the unconscious KORPS agents. She could see Keri and Dan running towards her. She saw their mouths opening and closing but no words came out._

"_Aneisha! Aneisha! Can you hear us?" Keri yelled shaking her shoulders._

"_Yeah…a little bit." Aneisha replied. Keri and Dan sighed with relief._

"_Come on, we'll carry you back to base." Dan said and signalled to Keri to lift Aneisha up by her underarms. _

_End of Flashback_

Aneisha had a plaster on her left cheek and a bandage on her right angle because she twisted it when the KORPS agent knocked her out. She was sitting on Tom's chair at the table in the middle while the others were standing around it.

Keri's cheek was red from the agent that punched her and for the millionth time Dan had asked her if she was ok.

"Dan, I've told you I'm fine."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure…"

"Like the first million times..." Keri mumbled and Aneisha giggled. Dan looked at them confused and Tom started to laugh at Keri's comment as well.

"So… I was wondering if you would all like to come to my house for Christmas tomorrow." Stella asked. The four agents looked at her shocked. Then they started to laugh.

"Um... was it something I said?" Stella asked and the team laughed even harder. When the laughter died down Tom explained to Stella why they were laughing.

"Wow, this is a new side to you Stella. And we all think it's because you're back together with Frank. And we were all laughing because you're actually being nice and you smiled." Tom tried hard not to laugh at his own comment but Aneisha couldn't hold her laugh in any longer and she burst all over again. She loved Tom and always thought he was funny, but she never told her how she felt because she didn't know if he loved her back.

Tom smiled at Aneisha laughing her head off. He had always liked that smile of hers, but he never told her how she felt because he didn't know if she loved him.

Keri was watching Tom smile at Aneisha and nudged Dan with her elbow a bit too hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dan said to Keri. She pointed to Tom who was still smiling at Aneisha laughing.

"Look at how cute they are! We so have to get them together!" Keri whispered.

"Whoa! Who said anything about 'we'? If you want to get them together you can do it yourself!" Dan whispered back.

"So, do you want to come or not?" Stella finally asked once Aneisha had stopped laughing. She was glaring at Tom with mock-anger because of his comment.

"I'm in!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why not?"

"Hmm… not sure. Wait, is it compulsory?" Tom asked Stella and she just glared at him.

"Put it this way, if you don't come, you'll get the sack." Stella smiled at him evilly and he put his hands up in surrender.

"OK, ok I'll come."

"Good. Are you coming too Frank?" She turned around to face Frank standing next to her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied and kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

A series of wolf whistles and 'awws' were heard by Frank and Stella but they just ignored it and Stella buried her head in his chest. When she pulled out of the hug, she made her way towards te lift but stopped when she reached the doors.

"Great! I'll see you all tomorrow!" She smiled at everyone but when she got to Tom her eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"I'm watching you Tupper." She pointed her index and middle finger at her eyes and then Tom's. Everyone laughed and then Stella walked into the lift. Before the lift doors closed, she smiled and then started to laugh, but they didn't see because the lift doors had closed.

"Man, she is weird." Tom stated and everyone started laughing again.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about! Everyone, you can go home now and I'll see you all tomorrow."

"The only reason you're going is so you can make out with Stella under the mistletoe." Tom mocked and Frank just shook his head. He turned to the round table while the four teenagers shot up in the lift to St. Hearts.

"Actually… that's not the only reason…" Frank mumbled and pulled something out of his pocket.

* * *

><p>At 10:00am Frank was driving towards Tom's house because they all slept there the night before. He was picking them up so they could all arrive at the same time and plus, none of the teenagers knew where she lived and what number flat she lived in.<p>

Frank beeped the horn and the teenagers came flooding out of Tom's house. Tom leant over the open window at the passenger seat.

"Excuse me, next time you come to pick me up from my house you shall escort me to and from it because you are a guest and you must respect that." Tom said in a posh voice and Frank shook his head.

"Tom, I hope you never change." Frank mumbled but Dan, Aneisha and Keri heard it and laughed even harder than they were at Tom's previous comment. Aneisha and Keri had tears streaming down faces and their mascara was running. They wiped their tears away and Keri got out more mascara and a small mirror so they could fix it up.

Dan was wearing a plain white shirt and a black, leather jacket with red skinny jeans and black shoes. Aneisha had threatened him to wear reindeer antlers on his head otherwise she'd get Keri to hate him for life. Dan respects the Christmas traditions but he doesn't like dressing up, especially for special occasions, but this was Aneisha, Head of Interrogation and one of the scariest but kind people he knew, so he didn't dare argue with her.

Aneisha was wearing a red sequin shirt, black stockings, Chocolate-coloured boots and Christmas-themed earrings. Keri had helped sew sequins onto the collar of the shirt to make it stand out more and after a few attempts, lots of bloods and screams of pain, they finally completed it. When Keri saw Aneisha wearing it she thought, _WOW! So worth it!_

Keri was wearing a blue tank top with a bright white star on the front that covered the whole front of the top. She was wearing a bright red headband that stood out from her hair and white skinny jeans with black boots to complete the look. Dan was thinking _whoa, that top matches her beautiful, sparkling eyes. _He shook his head and snapped back into reality while Keri looked at him funnily while he just turned bright red.

Tom, like Dan, wasn't much on dressing up either. He wore a basic plain green t-shirt with white pants that came in at the bottom. He gelled up his hair so he could impress Aneisha because this was the day he was going to confess his feeling for her. He was super nervous but Dan knew he was doing it today and if he didn't do it, he would never hear the end of it.

They arrived at a massive apartment block and Tom gulped. _Please not be at the top… Please not be at the top…_

"Aright, Stella's flat is at the top so we'll take the elevator, especially for Tom." Everyone laughed except for Tom; he was petrified of heights. He's never liked field work and this is one of the reasons why. As everyone walked inside with excitement, Tom was really scared and when they arrived in the elevator, he was frozen still. No one noticed for a while because they were all chatting away, then Aneisha came over and put her hand on Tom's shoulder and then Tom instantly moved again.

"Tom, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Aneisha asked and Tom shook his head.

"I-I hate h-heights." Tom stuttered and Aneisha gave him a big hug which Tom liked, of course.

Tom hugged back and Keri broke up the silence with a loud squeal.

"Ouch, Keri! You almost burst my eardrum. We are in an elevator so everything bounces off the walls." Dan complained and was slapping his ear. Keri looked at the ground and mumbled a 'sorry'. She hated making Dan upset; they were best friends but she wanted to be more than that but Dan loved a girl named Zoe, who was her sister apparently.

They reached the door for Stella's flat and Frank knocked on it a couple of times. They only waited a couple of seconds before a happy Stella opened it and shouted 'Merry Christmas!'

"Um… Wow, Stella you look just…uh…wow…" Frank was staring at her choice in outfit. She was wearing a white dress with no sleeves and black stockings. Her usual tied-up hair was flowing down her back and she was wearing her usual make-up that consisted of foundation, mascara and bright, red lipstick. She had big, red hoop earrings and a necklace that had her name written in red, cursive writing to match with the earrings. On her feet she was just wearing white flats but Frank adored everything that she wore and pulled her into a hug and whispered 'Merry Christmas' in her ear. When they had finished their long hug Stella said…

"Alright everyone, welcome to my home." Stella said and gestured for them to go in.

"Wow, Stella, you're actually wearing normal clothes!" Tom exclaimed and everyone laughed but Stella glared at him for the millionth time in 2 days but in mock-anger.

When the team walked in they were surprised how many decorations were put up everywhere. Christmas lights, ornaments, streamers but the Christmas tree was decorated the most with Christmas lights everywhere but neatly put around the tree and ornaments hung spaciously around as well. But there was one ornament that caught everyone's eye, a bright and sparkly white ornament near the top of the tree with a photo of the team, Frank and Stella taped to it.

"Ok, everybody, who wants lunch?" Stella asked and walked them over to the kitchen next door to the lounge room and it had a long table with a white tablecloth over it. There was a massive, stuffed turkey in the middle with lots of other food choices around it. Once everyone had sat down, Stella called…

"Dig in!"

She stood up and walked over to a silver platter and then walked over to Tom.

"Tom, even though you are annoying sometimes, I had this made especially for you." She then open the lid and there was a tall, biscuit pyramid with a variety of flavours. Tom's mouth dropped mouth and was speechless for the first time in his life. Stella placed the platter down and lifted his chin up so his mouth was closed.

"You're welcome." She said and walked back over to the chair next to Frank.

When Tom finished staring at the massive biscuit pyramid, he grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth which made Dan spit out his water that he was drinking causing everyone else to laugh.

When lunch was over and everyone was stuffed (including the turkey that was in their stomachs) they made their way over to the sofas near the Christmas tree and grabbed their presents from Stella.

Aneisha received a silver necklace made from real silver and matching earrings.  
>"I love it! Thanks Stella!"<p>

Tom received the newest Blade Quest game that hadn't even come out in stores yet.  
>"Oh, my, gosh! Where did you get this? It's not even out yet! Thanks Stella!"<p>

Dan had gotten the latest parkour movie that was still In cinemas.  
>"Awesome! More moves! Thanks Stella!"<p>

Keri had gotten high-heels that were apparently 'in' right now and a set of make-up.  
>"SQUEEEEE! Thank you so much Stella!" She ran over to her and gave her a hug which almost made Stella fall over backwards.<p>

Stella dragged Frank upstairs while the others were admiring their presents. She was holding something behind her back.

"So, Stel, where's my present?" Frank asked jokingly. She held up something above them.

"I know it's a bit cheesy but…" Frank interrupted her mid sentence.

"I love cheesy, thank you." Frank kissed her long and passionately for a few minutes and then pulled away for oxygen.

"So, Frank, where's my present?" Stella mocked Frank's tone in voice.

"Well… you're going to have to wait for later." He said and walked downstairs and pulled her by the hand downstairs.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Stella yelled down the stairs.

"Trust me, I would never forget." Frank mumbled to himself.

I was now 2:00pm and everyone was just sitting on the sofas until Keri jumped off the sofa, plugged her iphone into the stereo nearby and it started playing 'Little Talks' by of Monsters and Men. She pulled Aneisha off the sofa and started dancing like crazy. Stella pulled the curtains shut so it was pitch black and flicked another switch and a disco ball appeared with different coloured lights reflecting off it. At that point in time, everyone started dancing like Keri, crazy.

After about 3 hours of non-stop, wild dancing, a slow song finally came on. It was called 'Last Day on Earth' by Kate Miller-Heidke. Frank was dancing Stella with her arms around neck and his arms around her waist, staring into each other's eyes.

Tom walked over to Aneisha and said very fast.

"Aneisha, I really like, like, like like you, so I was wondering, would like to dance with me?"

"Tom, I really like like you too and yes, I would love to dance with you." She replied.

"Keri, would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course, Dan. I would love to."

Soon everyone was dancing in the lounge room, the girls' heads buried into the guys' chest. Stella was singing softly into Frank's chest.

_It's the last day on Earth  
>in my dreams, in my dreams<br>__it's the end of the world  
>and you've come back to me<br>in my dreams_

_Between the dust and the debris  
>there's a light surrounding you and me<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ho, hi  
>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

"You have a beautiful voice Stella," Frank whispered. Stella smiled and pulled back to look into his eyes. Then the most surprising thing happened; the last thing she thought he would do…

Frank pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket, got down on one knee and opened it towards Stella, who started to cry. She was fanning her face so her tears would stop. She even pinched herself to see if it was true, then she snapped into reality; it was, Frank was proposing.

"Stella, you are the most incredible, amazing, fabulous, beautiful, funny, friendly person I've ever met. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked her and she was speechless. Her mouth dropped open and Tom pulled her chin up so her mouth was closed. Everyone giggled.

"Yes! Yes, Oh my gosh, yes!" Frank stood up and Stella flung herself at him and kissed him hard. Everyone cheered for the engaged couple but Keri squealed her head off.

They pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later and Stella was beaming. Frank pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Frank and Stella were always together that evening and they spent the rest of the night in pure bliss thinking hey could never be any happier to be in each other's presence.<p> 


End file.
